hogwarts en equestria
by Vicky pie
Summary: harry,ron,hermione, y todos, son transportados a un mundo donde aprenderan la magia de la amistad
1. un gran cambio

Era una mañana linda en hogwarts. Harry intento ponerse los lentes recargados en su mesa de noche. Pero lo invadió un incomodo sentimiento. No podía agarrar los lentes. No podía. Y tampoco podía ver bien. Los lentes cayeron, y se rompieron, Harry estaba muy molesto, pero no hubo nada comparado con el grito que escucho en la cama de al lado. Se miro a si mismo. Tenia un tono de piel amarillento y una snitch dorada sobresalía en su flanco

¿Ron?

Pero de su amigo no pudo ver mas que una mancha azul con una mancha roja anaranjada moviéndose con desesperación.

Ha-r-ry!

Un grito entrecortado salió de su boca.

Oculus reparus!

Harry reconoció esa voz de inmediato

Hermione!

Har.. AHHHHHHH!

Ron y hermione dieron gritos y saltitos al mirase a si mismos y a Harry.

Hermione estaba indecisa de darle los lentes, pero, harry fue mas rápido,

Hizo que los lentes volaran rápidamente hacia el.

Harry se trago un grito.

En la cama de al lado había lo que parecía un pony azul con una crin corta y rojiza anaranjada, y, al lado, había un pony color rozado suave y una crin roja y muy muy ondulada.

Harry?

Hermione?

Ron?

Harry se miro el lugar donde deberían estar sus manos, Pero, en lugar de eso había cascos

Eso explicaba por que no podía haber agarrado sus lentes de la mesa de noche. Pensó Harry, con todavía la mente shoqueada. La perilla de la habitación giro rápidamente,

Entro lo que parecía ser… si, si lo era. Era draco.

Un pony también amarillo venia arastrandose, por que al parecer moverse en 4 patas no era tan fácil como el hubiera esperado, draco estaba al parecer, molesto y avergonzado.. Detrás de ellos venia…. Un pony gris con una barba plateada muy larga como su crin. Era dumbledore. Tenia el seño fruncido e intentaba contener una mirada sorpresiva. Pero fue en vano.

Harry.

Dijo el profesor dumbledore

Profesor!

Como ya te habras dado cuenta. A habido un choque de dos lugares

Profesor, que quiere decir con eso?

A habido un terrible problema. Todos han ido aquí por error. A habido un choque dimensional.

Harry y los demás quedaron en completo silencio.


	2. preguntas y mas preguntas

Despues de el silencio, sucedió algo que hizo que a todos se les pusieran los pelos erizados

Harry….

Esa fría y humeda voz, a harry, le resulto desagradablemente familiar.

Vol-mort!

Grito Harry cortadamente.

No hara nada mas.

Dumbledore?...

No puede hacer nada mas en este cuerpo.

En ese momento, Harry noto que, dumbledore, esta parado en 4 patas, pero noto que estaba forzado a hacerlo, por que le temblaban como gelatinas. Se trago una risa cuando vio que voldemort hacia lo mismo.

Pero Harry dejo de tragarse la risa cuando vio que el hacia lo mismo, pero peor, porque estaba tumbado en el suelo con las patas cruzadas.

Hermione hablo sorpresiva mente.

Harry… te has puesto a pensar. Como hemos llegado aquí?

Ah…

Yo creo. -interumpio dumbledore- que eso de el choque dimensional es cosa de un terrible fallo de magia.

Ehhmm… ¿profesor?

Pregunto Harry con tono preocupado

Si, Harry?

Esto significa. Que todo hogwarts… ¿fue enviado aquí? Me refiero a todos los profesores estudiantes y personas, incluso snape y filch?

Dumbledore hizo una pausa completa y luego habló.

Harry, no te voy a mentir. En el caso de argus y severus, es posible que si. Si incluso el mismísimo voldemort esta aquí.

Hermione y ron soltaron un chillido al escuchar el nombre. Luego dumbledore continuo hablando

Es posible que si, es posible que todos estén aquí. Es bastante obio de que el castillo ni animales están aquí. Es posible que incluso sirius black también.

Snape? Por que? – dijo Harry desesperadamente—

Severus esta aquí Harry. – dijo firmemente dumbledore- pero debe estar en otro lugar. bueno.

Dijo dumbledore mientras se levantaba sobre su grises patas y recobraba el equilibrio.

Ahora, debes seguir por tu cuenta.

Adiós.

Profesor!

Pero era demasiado tarde, dumbledore había desaparecido sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

Harry! Que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora!.

Harry pensó un momento y dijo mientras se llevaba los cascos a la boca,

Hay que buscar a snape.


	3. severus snape

Snape se desperto forzadamente por la hora. Estaba enojado por que no estaba en hogwarts, pensó que debía ser una broma pesada de peeves. Se enojo, tomo su almoahda intentando no pensar en peeves. Pero fue en vano. Se levanto y… se llevo una gran impresion al ver que estaba morado tenia cascos, cola negra y una crin y además de todo en su flanco había lo que parecía una poción burbujeante. esto debe ser un sueño pensó.

Pero que…..? maldito peeves… -gruño snape—

Se levanto de la cama con el ceño fruncido y se fue a vestirse caminando en dos patas se vistió con la capa negra de siempre y se fue a abrir la puerta con la pata y se llevo un susto al darse cuenta de que había un mundo de toda clase de color tamaño y sabor.

Que….?!

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, una yegua rosa con crin rosa esponjada como algodón apareció lansando chispas de chocolate, globos, confeti y serpentinas. maldito caballo rosa.. pensó snape.

Hola! Nunca te había visto por aquí! Por cierto. Que clase de ropa es esa?! Necesitas algo azul lindo. Y como ya sabes, no puedes andar vestido todo de negro, se ve muy triste, no crees?!

Déjame…-

Entonces te vi. Y pensé que necesitabas una bienvenida, yo soy amiga de todos aquí, y seria un crimen dejarte sin bienvenida no crees?

Déjame ha… -

Necesitas algo azul y lindo, y pronto! Rarity se va a molestar mucho, además, si estas vestido asi parece que alguien se murió.

DEJAME HABL… -

Entonces. Déjame llevarte con rarity, después te dare la bienvenida o prefieres al reves? Pero si rarity se da cuenta se va a molestar. entonces es mej..-

DEJAME HABLAR!

La yegua se asusto, y bajo las orejas. Parecía a punto de llorar.

Cual es tu nombre..? – pregunto severus con un gruñido -

Pinkie pie.. . – respondio la yegua con todavía la orejas gachas.

Pie rosado?. Ja ja ja. Vaya nombresito para un caballo pensó snape

Pie rosado? – pregunto snape –

Si.. cual es tu nombre? – dijo pinkie con por fin las orejas levantadas –

Severus. –gruño snape- severus snape.

Bien sev. Vayamos con rarity a ponerte algo bonito!

Snape sintió que se le ponían los pelos de punta. Únicamente Lily le había llamado sev. a alguna vez.

No me llames sev…

Oh! Lo siento severus

asi esta mejor. pensó snape.

Incluso aunque el único que había llamado a snape por su nombre: severus. Había sido dumbledore, eso era mucho mejor que sev. A snape se le helaban las entrañas al pensar que ese caballo acababa de llamarlo sev. Como lily en sus tiempos de juventud.

Has visto a dumbledore?

Dumbledore? No. Pero creo que se ha ido a la casa que queda a unas casas de aquí. Estaba pensando en darle la bienvenida –respondio pinkie—creo que vienen hacia aca mas ponis!

ponis!. Asi que eso eran. Un momento. Entonces.. snape no era un caballo. Era un poni! Lo que me faltaba. Cuando vea a peeves voy a revivirlo para volverlo a matar! pensó snape

Entonces. Te gustaría ver a dumbledore?

Si.. – respondió snape—

Vamos! Por si acaso. Aquí al lado, hay unos ponis que se hacen llamar "los amigos de Harry potter " los conoces? Creo que venían de una tierra llamada hogwarts.

A snape se le heló mas las sangre al pensar en eso.

Claro. Después de visitar a dumbledore.

voy a hacer trizas al mocoso si tiene algo que ver con esto, si tienes algo que ver con esto potter. No esperes llegar hasta mañana pensó snape

Okie. Sígueme severus!

Y juntos se aventuraron hacia el pueblo, a visitar a dumbledore.


	4. dumbledore le dice la verdad a snape

Hola! Soy yo. La autora. Quiero aclarar que apartir de este momento. La cosa se empieza a poner buena, y cada vez mas larga. Solo quiero decir que lo que pasa aquí no es todavía lo mas interesante. Pero, ya vamos para alla.

_- utau chan_

Debemos encontrar a snape.

Pero Harry para que? – pregunto hermione—

Si encontramos a snape encontramos a dumbledore y a los demás. Necesitamos encontrar a todos, necesitamos salir de aquí. – dijo Harry mientras miraba sus casco y sentía claramente como se le hacia un agujero en el estomago – de todas formas, snape estará histérico…

Cuanto falta para llegar? – pregunto snape, de alguna forma, no es como si la yegua le cayera mal… - dijiste que era en esta calle…

Si! Lo es! – respondió pinkie con un aire animado – es justo la casa de al lado... de aca!

La yegua echo a correr velozmente, snape, tuvo que hacer lo mismo para alcanzarla. Mas de pronto la yegua paró en seco. Lo que hizo que snape chocara contra pinkie, lo cual a snape no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Pinkie! – gruño snape - ten mas cuidado!

Pero la yegua no lo escucho pues estaba a punto de hablar

Llegamos! – dijo pinkie entusiasta –

Gracias... – solto rápidamente –

Snape toco la puerta de la casa sin decir mas

Pero Harry! – protesto hermione—como vamos a encontrar a snape!

- snape?! - dijo ron con los ojos como platos, al parecer apenas se habia dado cuenta de la situacion - no, gracias. yo estoy bien sin el.

- ron! – gritaron Harry y hermione al unisono –

Harry y hermione se miraron un momento, mientras ron estaba mirando primero a Harry y luego a hermione. Luego ron dijo:

Que? Que ustedes no lo detestan? Por que yo—

Claro que si! – dijeron Harry y hermione al mismo tiempo. De nuevo... los 2 amigos se miraron entre sorprendidos y divertidos. –

Pero por que? Es el peor maestro jámas conocido – insistió ron – incluso dumbledore debería saber que es un peligro para cualquiera en hogwarts

Harry sintió que habían tocado su punto sensible. Ron había dicho la palabra hogwarts lo que hacia que Harry inmediatamente sintiera deseos casi irresistibles de volver a casa... pero hogwarts estaba vacio... todos habían venido a este mundo exótico.. todos incluso probablemente filch. y Aunque Harry deseaba volver a casa, no tenia tiempo de intentar encontrar una forma de hacerlo. Pues, antes tenia que encontrar una manera de encontrar a todos.

Tenemos que encontrar a snape por que el sabrá donde esta dumbledore, y dumbledore sabriá que hay que hacer para encontrar a todos.

Fue la respuesta de Harry. Ron habrío el hocico para replicar, pero hermione habló antes.

Pero Harry! Son miles y miles de estudiantes en hogwarts – Harry trago saliva – esa labor podría tardar años! – Harry trago saliva de nuevo, pero esta vez mucho mas notablemente. -

Si. Podríamos tardar años –afirmo Harry—pero tenemos que salir de aquí con todos.

Harry estuvo a punto de decir en voz alta lo que pensaba. Pero se detuvo puesto que sonaría muy mezquino. Pues el había estado pensando en dejar a severus, a malfoy, a crabe y goyle, tanto como a filch, en ese exótico mundo. Pero hermione interrumpío sus pensamientos.

Pero como encontramos a snape?

Hay que socializar con la gente de este mundo.

Pase. – dijo dumbledore—

Snape abrió la puerta. Era una casa normal exepto por las pertenencias de dumbledore. Que parecían de película junto con una casita tan normalita

De repente, en cuanto dumbledore vió a snape, su sonrisa se borró.

Severus?

Snape no contestó

Vaya, vaya. Parece que mi peor teoría se confirmo… tu también aquí… oh… severus…

Ah.. y ahora que paso? – pregunto snape frunciendo el ceño—

de imprevisto el profesor de hogwarts lo abrasó un momento y dijo:

Ni voldemort podría sacar a tantos estudiantes de aquí…

Que?! – esta vez, snape, que ya se había relajado, lo habían agarrado de total imprevisto.- no me digas que me voy a quedar siempre aquí jugando con esa yegua rosada de ahí afuera!?

No digo que me guste la idea. – dijo dumbledore poniéndose mas serio

Eso quiere decir que si – replico snape – entonces no!

Severus. Hay otra cosa mas. Recuerda que si no podemos ir todos alla, entonces podremos traerlo aca. –dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo —no es lo mejor que he dicho. Pero en este caso ayuda.

Y con un movimiento de capa, dumbledore desapareció


	5. un gran problema de 2 mundos

Harry estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Que deberían hacer? A donde deberían ir?

-deberiamos buscar a alguien que tenga conocimiento de este lugar. –dijo Harry- deberíamos buscar a alguien.

Harry, con el fuerte deseo de escapar de allí, y regresar a hogwarts, abrío la puerta sin pensarlo. Se quedo petrificado. Aquel mundo colorido no era ni la mas minima parte de lo que hogwarts era. Pero, con el fuete deseo de salir, se atrevío a cruzar la puerta. Lo primero que vío fue una yegua color violeta que leía sin parar.

-disculpe? –pregunto Harry- podría?...

Pero la yegua estaba tan concentrada en su libro que no lo escucho. Harry tuvo una visión muy fuerte de hermione, cuando la yegua fue a chocar con ellos. PUM! Crash! El sonido de todos los libros que la yegua traía en la bolsa fue aturdidor. Por fin Harry tuvo la oportunidad de verle a los ojos, que también eran violetas.

-como lo siento! Sr..! – decía la yegua mientras levantaba los libros y se los ponía a la bolsa de nuevo - lo siento muchísimo! Estaba metida demasiado en mis libros de hechizos que no veía por donde estaba caminando!

-nosotros también lo sentimos mucho –decía Harry mientras se sacudía el polvo- lo siento por no haberme presentado. Mi nombre es- un momento. Dijiste, libro de hechizos?!

Harry se puso cara a cara con la yegua

-conoces hogwarts? – una pequeña esperanza aparecío – tu sabes magia?

- bueno…. Si conozco la magia… los unicornios pueden hacerla… - dijo la yegua violeta señalando su cuerno - tu eres un pegaso. Mi nombre es twilight sparkle. Pero, que es hogwarts? Tiene que ver con la magia? De todas maneras, cual es tu nombre?

La pequeña esperanza de Harry se desvaneció.

Mi nombre es Harry potter. Y hogwarts es una escuela de magia. Pero nos perdimos aquí y necesitamos ayuda para volver a casa.

Magia! Suena genial! – dijo la yegua, emocionada. - yo tengo una biblioteca entera! Y, no se donde esta hogwarts. Pero, con magia tal vez pueda ayudar! Vamos! Síganme! Van a necesitar lugar para quedarse durante un tiempo. Vámonos!

Mientras seguían el camino a buscar un lugar para quedarse, twilight seguía leyendo un libro. Que decía asi:

_Las dimensiones desconocidas son vinculos muy peligrosos. De tal manera que si no se cierran a tiempo pueden llegar a producir consecuencias desastrosas. Como que el pony pueda llegar a quedar atrapado en la dimencion para siempre o con efectos secundarios. Solamente un pony a llegado salir con vida de un portal dimencional. Y llego con efectos secundarios graves: pues en el lugar de el cuerno tenia un ala sobresaliendo de la cabeza. Muchos ponis que han hecho el intento de abrir un portal han salido lastimados. Y otros han terminado en el mundo de los humanos. "abrir un portal es magia avanzadísima" -declaró mystic blood (un pony de sangre real con mucha experiencia) - "e incluso si quieres volver de un portal, no puedes traer a todos de vuelta. Es un sacrificio que debes entender si has metido a alguien mas en tu enbrollo" "de todas maneras, abrir un portal es algo casi imposible."_

Twilight se daría cuenta a tiempo de la verdad?

-como les decía,- seguía twilight – estoy leyendo algo de ponies que quedaron atrapados en otra dimensión y…

Twilight dío un brinco repentino.

-otras dimensiones! Eso es! Síganme!

Harry estaba dando todo su esfuerzó en correr a 4 patas (que descubrío que no era tan difícil), pero, le sorprendío la velocidad de twilight.

Snape, seguía allí. Sentado. Esperando a que algo pasara. Que le había dicho? "recuerda que si no podemos ir alli todos, podemos traerlo para aquí." Que pensaba ese viejo loco? Que se iban a quedar allí estudiando magia en un mundo loco de ponys de todos colores? Se levanto, Enojado, y, salío de la casa.

-como te fue?! –pregunto pinkie, emocionada- que te dijo?

-calla. Que tal vez nunca salga de este lugar…. nunca!

La yegua bajo las orejas.

-no eres de equestria?

-no.

-eres… un… un…. Hu…chunalo?... no no era asi….. era… hunalo? No, chumano? No! Humako? Espera. Ya me acorde, era…. Humano! Si lo logre. Hay pero que cosas digo! Eres un pony! Jajajajajajaj –dijo la yegua mientras se revolcaba de la risa.- LOL!

-de hecho….

-si? –pinkie pie suspiró- jama creí que diría esto pero… no pienso alertarle a los demás… eres mi mejor amigo…

Pinkie lo abrazó. Extrañamente, la yegua no le molestaba.

-te quiero… -dijo pinkie- severus…

Snape se estrezó. Casi nadie lo llamaba por su nombre. Y mucho menos lo abrazaba ni decía que lo quería. Estaba mas acostumbrado a su reputación de murciélago de las cavernas que a la de osito de peluche.

Pero… que podía hacer? Pinkie ahora era su amiga. Y además. Salvo que no hablará demasiado. Estaba bien que la yegua hiciera eso. Siempre y cuando que no se pasara de abrazos y "te quiero"

Pero lyra había escuchado la conversación.

HUMANO! TWILIGHT! RAPIDO! BORRALE LA MEMORIA!

CALLATE., NO! -grito pinkie pie- NO! LYRA, NO!

Pero twilight no escuchaba. Pues, seguía en la librería.

Twilight buscaba libros y se revolcaba en ellos.

-esto es serio! Si los descubren… alguien dará la alerta! Y si alguien da la alerta, llegan celestia y luna! Y si llegan celestia y luna…. Eso SERÍA HORIBLE!

Pero era tarde. Luna y celestia ya habían escuchado el llamado de lyra

-hermana mayor?- dijo luna- escuchaste eso?

-si, luna. Es el llamado. Esto es serio. Si no nos apuramos el humano podrían tacharlo de loco. Si es que vuelve a su dimensión con vida para contárselo a los demás. –súbitamente, celestia se puso mas seria- twilight y pinkie estarán furiosas.

Y luna y celestia bajaron, a sacar a los humanos de su colorido mundo.

**si te a gustado, favor de dejar un review! :) **


	6. capitulo 6: lyra es encarcelada

Demasiado tarde. Incluso si snape y pinkie son muy buenos amigos…. Son de dimensiones diferentes. Y por mas que se quieran. Luna y celestia habían escuchado el llamado. Y, GameOver. Ya no había nada que hacer.

-Donde esta el humano? – pregunto celestia- anda, debemos regresarlo.

-Es tarde! – decía twilight – por que no me lo dijeron antes! Ahora luna y celestia no va a fregar a todos solo por eso! Lo siento. Pero, debo hacerlo.

-No! Por favor!Que tal si…

Pero twilight había usado un hechizo de levitación para llevarlos a todos.

Lyra se estaba llevando a snape para dárselo a las princesas. Pero pinkie se repelia. Estaba enpujandolo al lado contrario.

-Es… un… humano!Pinkie! Pie..!

-Y es..mi… mejor.. amigo!..

Snape no sabia ni cuando había llegado a la posición de "mejores amigos" pero no le molestó. Pero lyra ya había llevado a snape con celestia y luna.

-bien hecho, lyra. Ahora, espero que nadie este en contra de esto. Pues, violaría las reglas numero 7 y 35 de el código equestr-…

Pero de repente pinkie…

-YO ME OPONGO! ya se que esto no es una boda…. -se ruborizó fuertemente- pero…

-pinkie pie! Que crees que haces! –dijo twilight sosteniéndola por detrás- ES UN HUMANO!

-no! –dijo pinkie safandose de twilight – no te lo vas a llevar! Princesa asquerosa!

-ohhhhh!

La multitud se puso como loca. Pinkie pie insultando a la princesa, por un humano. Eso no se ve todos los días.

-pinkie pie!Basta! –grito rarity, quien con todas las amigas de twilight estaba arrastrando a pinkie pie hacia atrás.

Pero la lealtad de rainbow era fuerte. Y se atrevio a mentir por pinkie pie.

-que cree que esta haciendo princesa? –comenzó a mentir rainbow dash - confiar en una ciudadana común y corriente, sin tomar en cuenta las razones de las amigas de su mas leal estudiante! Que pruebas tiene de que sea un humano?

-yo lo vi! –grito lyra – se lo juro!

-que pruebas tiene de eso? –continuo rainbow dash – acaso va a confiar en ella?

Rarity, fluttershy, aplejack y twilight estaban perplejas.

Rarity se sentía fuertemente decepcionada de rainbow dash y de pinkie pie.

Fluttershy sentía mucho miedo.

Twilight se sentía avergonzada con la princesa celestia y,

Aplejack era la mas decepcionada de todas. No podía creer que rainbow estuviera arriesgando su lealtad con la princesa intentando defender a pinkie. Pues, para ella, es incomprensible, ya que, su elemento es la honestidad.

Y, en ultimo lugar, pinkie pie. Que se sentía mal. Por haber defendido a snape. Feliz por que su amiga se había arriesgado a mentir por ella.

-bien.-dijo la princesa celestia- pero, si te veo mintiendo descaradamente con un asunto tan serio, no tendremas opción que desterrarte de ponyville.

-pero lo vi! Se lo juro!

-bien. llevenla a las mazmorras de canterlot!

Y asi. Se llevaron a lyra.

Al llegar a la biblioteca de twilight. Todas (exepto rainbow) estaban fuertemente decepcionadas.

-bien! Genial! –dijo twilight con sarcasmo- ahora no solo nos hemos metido en un completo desastre, tener que decidir si se quedan o no, decidir si decirle la verdad a la princesa. Si no que, ahora tambien tendremos que sacar a un inocente de las mazmorras de canterlot! Y si lo hiciéramos sin decirle la verdad a la princesa, nuestra reputación se perdería para siempre! Pero si la sacamos, tendríamos que decirle la verdad a la princesa!Por que mi vida tiene que ser asi!

Y sin previo aviso se dio un gran *faceplam*

-pues… tranquila, twilight.-dijo rainbow dash, nerviosa- no es tan terrible…

-hay que mostrarles shugar cube corner. No? -dijo pinkie pie para disminuir el eztres.

-MOSTRARLES SHUGAR CUBE CORNER?! DESPUES DE LO ACABA DE PASAR?!- dijo rarity y, sin previo aviso, se desmayo.

-oh, rarity... bien. esto de las dimenciones es algo serio. asi que,-dijo mientras sacaba un libro de un ancho asombroso-a resolver el problema!

hermione estaba muy emocionada por el libro de twilight

-oh no. doble hermione... con una es suficiente... -dijo ron en un murmuro, mientras harry asentia por lo bajo.

Twilight comenzó a leer

"_hacia mucho tiempo. Nadie creía en otras dimensiones. Solo quedaban bajo el nombre de "mitos" o "leyendas perdidas" pero había un poni que si. Su nombre era starswil._

-starswill el barbudo! –dijo twilight, emocionada- jeje…. Lo siento.

Y retomo la lectura.

"_starswill era un joven unicornio muy experimentado. Siempre llevaba cascabeles y fue muy famoso en la era paleonponica. El creía que las dimensiones solo se abrían en determinadas eras y siglos. Un portal podría abrirse una noche y cerrarse la otra para no volverse a abrir miles de siglos después. _–todos los que estaban en la biblioteca de twilight se estremecieron- _ Se requiere de una fuerza casi imposible para poder abrir un portal. Pero se requiere una mas fuerte para regresar. Solo starswill lo pudo lograr que los portales se sincronizaran de tal manera que se pudiera ir a otra dimencion y regresar. Apartir de entonces los ponis, (que confiaban mucho en starswill) ya creían en las dimensiones gracias a el. Lo que causo que muchos unicornios intentaran atravesar portales, abrirlos, cerrarlos, pero los pocos que lograban abrirlos, no regresaron." _

-aterrador.-afirmo ron

-lo es. –dijo Hermione- no pude traer ningún libro pero, me han dicho que es muy peligroso.

Twilight miro a Hermione con un asentimiento de aprobación

-Lo es. Por eso es tan grave el asunto! Primero lo primero. Hay que rescatar a lyra!

Todos partieron de la biblioteca en seguida. Murmurando cosas.

-twilight, sabes a donde tenemos que ir?-pregunto Harry

Twilight medito.

-no. Pero estoy segura de alguien que si estará de nuestro lado. A diferencia de celestia esta vez-

Estaba anocheciendo muy rápido. La brisa que venia directo de la luna, era refrescante. Sin duda, aquel rescate era un rescate a la luz de la luna

Oh wow! Ahora si que me lucí con el fanfic. Que final! El próximo capitulo es el capitulo 7: el rescate lunar.

-Vicky Pie


End file.
